Framed
by Fictionheart17
Summary: Sang has been framed for murder, now on the run, the man she trusted the most brought in nine strangers to help uncover who is trying to put her into prison. Feeling betrayed, Sang is thrown into the world of the Academy, a society that works behind the scenes for good, and while trying to protect herself, she must also protect her heart from these nine mysterious strangers.
1. Preface

Chapter 1

 _Sang_

I hid myself away from sight as the group of men searched through the crowd, their eyes sweeping through the perimeter as they walked in unison.

However, they moved without being noticed as a singular unit. They were all good looking men, almost too handsome to not be noticed, and yet they moved through the shadows. They were seemingly invisible from all the people surrounding them as they went on about their day.

I kept my head low, my eyes cast to the ground as they moved by me without even a second glance. They might have been good at blending into their surroundings, but I was already invisible to everyone. I wasn't easily noticeable, and able to keep myself that way through my tasks.

I watched these men, keeping the insatiable flutter of my heart dampened down in my chest. Seeing all these attractive men was killing my libido, but I couldn't keep myself from lusting after this mysterious group. I had gotten a strange letter from an anonymous source, telling me to start watching for familiar faces that keep appearing.

I had been foolish before, not realizing these people were following me until they had already caught wind of my location. Right now I was in disguise, wearing heavy makeup that changed the features of my face, and wearing a black wig that fell to my chin in a smooth bob.

They knew my true face, as far as I know, so I needed to take measures to hide myself from them.

They worked like a well-oiled machine, each one moving like a part in a symmetrical machine. I saw their eyes pass over me as I looked down at the book I was reading while at my table. I had been careful to hide all other skin except for my neck, face, and my hands, making it easier to apply the dark foundation to a smaller amount of skin.

I didn't help that I hated how it felt, makeup wasn't something that I made a point of wearing too often, it always felt greasy on my skin.

I held gaze to the book, not really seeing the words on the page as I focused more on the blurs in my peripheral vision, making sure I didn't move to early, I didn't want to grab their attention again.

I waited until the movement left my field of vision, then made my move. My heart thudded in my chest like a thundering drum as my body kicked into hyper drive. I got up with a quick flourish, spinning in the opposite way, making sure to hide my face through it all so they wouldn't see through my disguise.

I stepped quickly through the thickening crowd, bending and twisting through the people, avoiding contact at all time so I wouldn't touch them.

My skin crawled at the thought of all these people I didn't know touching me, and it in turn made my stomach turn uncomfortably.

That's when I caught sight of the model blond in the group, with his beautiful, deep brown eyes, and fine boned features. He was looking right at me with a piercing gaze that told me he was seeing through my disguise. He lifted his wrist, holding my gaze, as he spoke into it.

His voice couldn't be heard over the crowd, but I knew he was warning the rest of his team that their target was getting away.

I couldn't keep the smile from coming onto my face, blowing a bubble with my bubble gum as eight faces turned toward me, my body getting sped into a frenzy. I felt like this was a game, despite the potential for danger.

They tried to close in, but I was gone before they even got the spot where I had been standing moments ago. I bent low below the headline of the crowd, and bobbed and weaved through—holding back my discomfort from touching all these strangers.

I ran down the street while keeping my head low as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up. They were hot on my tail; I could tell that already. The energy pulsing through me was like thick static in a dry environment, and it supercharged over me, making me push through the throng of people as quickly as I could.

I was a mouse running from a pride of cats that could all out muscle me, that much was obvious.

The only question was:

What did they want from me?

88888888888

I lost them eventually when I turned down a bunch of side streets, losing myself in the horde of turns that seemed almost blind as I made them with a panicked edge. But I could tell that I was going west, I always knew which direction I was going.

A natural compass built in my brain that let me move through unknown terrain. I started back around through Charleston, taking care to watch my surroundings to see if I could find another familiar face that I didn't want watching me right now.

The sun was in full blaze, with a light amount of humidity in the middle of the July afternoon. I relished in it, letting the sun warm my body as I turned the corner, putting my sunglasses over my head, while I pulled the wig off my head at the same time. The shadows covered me, the awning a slight cover from the sun's raving warmth.

I tossed the wig into the first trashcan that I came across, and took out a compact that was unused. It was a cheap one that I bought a while back, it had the wrong skin tone of course.

But it had been on sale, so I couldn't resist the small mirror that the compact offered to me. I stopped, acting like I was checking my hair, which was now revealed as the true mix of blond and browns that change in the light.

It was too distinctive if they knew who I was, so had to keep it covered. I used the mirror to look behind me, making sure I didn't see any of the group of strange men behind me, putting it away when I didn't see them.

I twisted my way through the tourist crowd, keeping a close eye on them the best I could, some of them liked to get sly and tried to steal from anyone they deemed an easy target.

I felt the sticky paste of the makeup starting to swelter on my skin, and wanted to groan aloud, but held it in as I finally arrived at the hospital that I was visiting all too frequently as of late.

It was quite as I entered, but I knew that behind the scenes that it was bustling like a little town within the vast building. I moved through the area, familiar with it like it was my own home—but I laughed at the thought, I've never had a home.

I signed in at the front counter, nodding to the nurse that was always at the counter, she smiled warmly—though it didn't reach her eyes.

I made my way through the place in silence, not meeting the eyes of those around me, and just walked directly to the room that I always visited.

My dear old friend, Dr. Robert sat in his hospital bed, grimacing at the Jell-O that had been laid out in front of him. He had raised me since I was a child, and I still insisted I called him Dr. Robert, much to his chagrin.

I walked silently through the doorway, and smiled brightly at him when he met my gaze.

"You weren't supposed to come again." he said, his voice rough with exhaustion.

I shook my head, shrugging. "They have a team of people after me right now, I'm not worried about it."

"Sang, you're wanted for a murder someone is trying to frame you for! You're not safe here." He whispered hastily, looking out the door to make sure the police didn't suddenly barge in to take me away.

"I'm the only suspect, Dr. Robert…I'm going to get caught eventually." I whispered.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to be out on the road forever, it just wasn't in the cards for me. I was a wanted woman for a murder that I didn't commit—however, I had no alibi, and had motive. It was more than enough for the police to issue a warrant for my arrest when I couldn't account for my hours when the murder occurred. I had woken up in a strange place, without a single memory of how I got there.

It was the sad, inevitable truth that I was going to get convicted. I didn't even know for sure that I _didn't_ commit the murder. I wouldn't be surprised if I actually did commit such an act, I had more than enough motive.

"I can't let you go down without a fight, Sang." Dr. Robert said, cough hard all the sudden, small droplets of blood dripping from his lips.

I hastily got a paper towel for him to dab his mouth with, he gave me a rough thanks and wiped his mouth off.

"They're already convinced that I'm already guilty, Robert—what else can I do?" my voice came out softer than I meant for it to, but I couldn't bear to yell at him; not now.

His skin was an ashen gray, thinning from the treatments that they were pumping through his body. His vibrancy of life had been drained from him within a few months, leaving him as nothing but a husk of what he used to be.

"You're all I have, Sang…I won't let you be treated like a criminal when you could never do such a thing."

Couldn't I though? Wasn't I capable of murder?

I think a person is capable of more than they originally think when they're put in a tough place with only one way to go. What if I had actually killed someone, and just couldn't remember doing it?

"You can't do anything about them, Robert, it's only a matter of time until they find me."

"No, there's always another way, the way I wanted to take originally." His tone was grave.

That's when I knew it was too late, and I saw the figures blocking the doorway.

The men that had been hunting me, I knew it before even looking at them. I just continued to stare at Robert's face as the group closed in, effectively blocking the only exit to freedom.

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry Sang."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The big cities make my skin crawl. Too many people too close to me, and the eternal scent of smog just make me nauseated. It had its charms, sure, but not enough to keep me here when I was finally able to escape without having to look over my shoulder.

Being able to breathe without worry...it was almost too good to be true! I still had the aches in my shoulders, from always being too tense. I would still find myself being extra careful when I didn't actually need to be. At times I would still catch myself taking extra steps to hide, but would try and relax when I realized I was doing it.

Finally, I'm free!

I smiled stupidly at the detail again. My day of freedom had finally come, and it couldn't have come at a better time. The bruises where finally fading, and took I would only have the scars to be my reminders of the past.

My phone, a cheap prepaid that had been sent to me by my previous guardian, zinged in my pocket as a text came through. I pulled it out, smiling as I read it:

Sang,

Please send me updates as you go from bus to bus so I don't worry, and I can't wait to welcome you home!

-Rob

The text from my old friend made me smile-someone I knew from back in my days in the foster system. He'd offered me a safe haven, a chance that I was finally to escape all the pain and danger.

A new start lies ahead of me, and I couldn't wait to start over again. I had escaped, I was no longer the victim-but a survivor.

‐-

The bus ride from New York to Charleston took a while, but it was all worth it as I watched the city fade away and be replaced with images of the sea and smaller cities that dotted around it. The scenery became clearer the further south I went, and so did my mind.

I would always look over my shoulder, I know that-but maybe someday I wouldn't do it out of fear of them coming after me.

I leaned back, taking out my compact that had only a mirror in it. It had been a gift a long time ago-a cheap piece that held no value otherwise. The first chance I had it would be thrown away, and I would lose another piece of the past-letting move forward even more.

This bit used to have sentimental value, it meant more to me than one would realize, and the thought of throwing it away made my stomach churn in a sour way, but it needed to be done. For closure.

I settled back against the cracking vinyl seat. I wouldn't be able to sleep here, so resting wasn't an option, but I guess in could read a little. I hadn't packed much, the majority of my belongings had been left behind and I had only what fit in my pack, my pockets, and the clothes on my back.

Dr. Roberts, or Doc as I just called him (because I hadn't ever been able to call him dad) had sent me money, a burner cell, and a brand-new e-reader loaded with all the old classics that I used to reread constantly from his personal book collection back at his house. I took it out, the slim tablet felt cool and smooth to the touch.

I smiled as I booted it up, picking one of Homer's epics to pass the time until my next stop.

When I wasn't getting distracted by my reading choices, I was looking at the windows at the passing scenery. Finally, on the last stretch of my grand escape to a new beginning.

The mounting excitement has me almost bouncing in my seat, so happy for this fresh start. I bit my lip as I spied the last bus station coming up, in the middle of a bustling business center that's near this hospital Doc worked at.

I started getting ready, slipping everything back into my bag before taking out compact and my map of the downtown area I'd pulled from a book not too long ago.

The bus squealed to a stop, the brakes causing my lean forward a bit from the force. I had a white knuckled grip on my bag and the edge of the seat in front of me.

When it finally rolled to a stop, I was up and out of my seat walking through the center aisle to get to the door. The rest of the passengers slowly moved to get off the bus. I gave a passing smile the bus driver, mumbled a small goodbye and moved to make it into the world.

It's a breath of fresh air, being in a smaller city then New York. And it didn't give me the creeping feeling that I was being followed...not anymore. I had the mirror in my hand, an old habit that died hard. It was so work that it swung open at the slightest flick of my wrist so I could use it to look back as I made my way forward.

Doc worked at a smaller hospital that was about a fifteen-minute walk from the bus station, not too far with the way I power walked everywhere. With a happy spring to my step I weaved through the crowds with a practiced ease.

Small hospital my ass, Doc.

I sighed as I looked up at the "small" place, at least eight stories high and had a huge amount of foot traffic, the place made my anxiety spike. I swallowed hard, but started walking through the front doors.

The voices collided in my ears all at once, my world spun a little.

Deep breaths, Sang, deep breaths. I chanted as I looked around, eyes glued to the front desk.

The woman was pretty, light eyes with creamy brown skin and glistening black hair. She clicked away on her computer with measured movement that's said that she's been at this a while. She caught sight of me, smiling brightly.

"Can I help you?"

I nodded nervously, "Yes, my name is Sang Sorenson...I'm here to see Dr. Roberts."

She clicked my name in, "Did you have an appointment?"

"Oh, I'm sorry it's a personal visit."

"Oh, okay. I'll let him know you're here to see him. It might be a while, but you're welcome to take a seat while you wait." She gestured to the waiting room stuffed full of vinyl chairs and old magazines. I nodded gratefully while I headed over to sit down with the people waiting.

I pulled out my phone as I sat down in a corner seat. The waiting room was clean, almost brand new with the way everything was still so well put together. I chose my seat for a reason, liking the complete view that it gave me without having to compromise myself or my position. No one could come up behind me, no one could look over my shoulder for anything.

I did a small glance through the room before looking down at my phone…but my gaze was snagged by a group of men that came through the door. A cold prickle of…something spread through me, then warmed in the pit of my belly that felt like a tickle. I blinked, confused—this isn't something that I'm used to feeling, so I don't know if it's good or bad.

I watched them enter as one unit, seven of them all together. All tall, incredibly good-looking men that would catch anyone's eye if they enjoyed looking at men like them. They moved with a sense of teamwork, but anyone just passing by would just see a group of friends—but I saw through it, the way they covered all their bases, and the way they were entirely aware of themselves and their surroundings.

Highly trained, hyper awareness…some sort of squad, but who did they belong to?

As if they could feel my gaze on them, a couple of them looked over at me. I looked down quickly, before they stared at me. One of the largest, his eyes so black they looked like obsidian pools in his face. His features were so cruel, but he was still so beautiful. So intimidating, but eye catching all at once. The other one was the biggest of the group, his dark skin and broad features screamed of European decent, possibly Greek? He was tall and broad like his companion, but even more so then the one with the dark eyes.

I pretended to peruse on my phone, clicking a text to Doc while I did so—their gazes felt like hot irons getting pushed over my nerves.

 _Doc, I'm here. In the waiting room._ I sent the text, sighing lightly before stretching out while I snapped it shut. I leaned forward, trying to appear as casual as possible. I looked out the windows, stared at the people, and then sighed again as I looked up to see them still staring through the people in the waiting room.

I curled my shoulders, leaning back against the chair while several others did the same thing. I tried to make it as though I had been there a while—so they didn't pay too much attention to me.

That's when the Doc decided to come in. The two guard dogs looked away, their eyes glued now to Doc. He walked by them, smiling brightly as if he knew them while he hobbled forward with his cane. "Sang, you're finally here!"

I smiled brightly, not caring about the strange men behind us. I launched myself up, bringing him into a hug while he put his one good arm around me. Tears sprang into my eyes as I struggled to hold them back.

"I'm here, finally."

"Welcome home."

AN

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry that I've been MIA for a while. I've been working on other personal projects, and actually just self-published my second book. It's a long process when I publish a book since I edit it through myself two to three times over without any help. I'm going to try and post to fanfiction more often to try and give myself more practice with writing—since I always feel like my writing could be better then I make it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Framed, and here's to more to come._

 _Thank you, lovelies,_

 _Fictionheart_


End file.
